unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Dad
Grand Dad, AKA 7 Grand Dad 'is one evil being. He is the cousin of Fortran, the brother of Grand Uncle, the husband of Grand Mom, and is friends with Shinzo Abe. He is also a member of the Satanist Empire (And was honored the 70th member of said empire) and the seventh boss to join the boss club of the Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization. He is also the reigning king of the Bootleg Kingdom. He knows Mario (AKA the real counterpart of him and his cousin, Fortran) as "'Mary". Grand Dad has stone powers. His very first bootleg game was named after himself, "7 GRAND DAD", and it featured Fred Flintstone on the star. Grand Dad's goal is to turn 'EVERYTHING '''into bootlegs. His ultimate attack is called "Bootleg Supremacy" where he flies while spinning and shoots lasers to turn people into bootlegs, dead memes, and clones of himself, and he yells it out loud multiple times when doing the attack. The only way to reverse the effect of any of those is Mr. T's ultimate medicine. Similar to his older cousin, Fortran, he has bloody teeth and a bloody tongue too, however he has salmon gums and a blue inside. Grand Dad is the thirteenth member to join the Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization in general chronologically and is the first member and leader in the Earth Group. Grand Dad is also the seventh member of the Infinity Army in general. As a member of the Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization He introduced bootlegging to Galvatron, Chin-Chin, Bowser, Lilligant, The Second Coming, and Tsunami. They, especially the latter two were vastly interested in his bootlegs, especially the game he named after himself. After seeing the six members and him being the seventh, he was like "HOLY S***!! A giant robot, a humanoid shadow, a turtle-dragon, a Pokemon, a stick figure, and a natural disaster!?!?!? This is so cool! Add a bootleg and you got seven!". Trivia * As opposed to his cousin, Fortran's "F" and their original counterpart, Mario's "M", Grand Dad has the kanji for "King" (王 ''Ō, lit. "King"). This is also seen on his brother, Grand Uncle. ** However, this isn't seen on his wife, Grand Mom. * Unlike his cousin, Fortran, who has cyan overalls, a cyan bill, a red hat, a red shirt, and black hair, Grand Dad is a complete recolor of his cousin with salmon overalls, a salmon bill, a maroon hat, a maroon shirt, and blue hair. * 7 is his favorite number. * Ironically, him being the seventh boss joined chronologically in the Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization could refer to his favorite number (7) and the game he named after himself, 7 GRAND DAD. ** This ironically also goes for being the seventh member in the Infinity Army. Category:Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization members Category:Elementals Category:Elemental Emperor Earth Group members Category:Guys with quotes Category:Guys Category:Villains Category:Satanists Category:Bootlegs Category:Bootleggers Category:Kings Category:Guys with theme songs Category:Bootleg Kingdom members Category:Monarchs Category:Overpowered Guys Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Mentally insane guys Category:Undefeatable Category:Fakegees Category:Infinity Army members Category:Members of the Decade Alliance